


Bite Me

by DashFlintceschi



Series: 50 Kinky Ways Table [4]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: 50 Kinky Ways, Josh makes a big mistake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is in big, big trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Number four: Biting.

Josh is in big trouble. He’d been in Dan’s favourite pressure position, his wrists and ankles bound to the headboard, bending his spine almost painfully, Dan leaning over him as he fucked him with a vibrator. He hadn’t been able to help himself. His eyes had landed on Dan’s throat, watching his Adam’s Apple bob, and before he could think it over, realise how stupid it was, he leant up and sunk his teeth into Dan’s throat.

He’s in a new position now, wrists still bound to the headboard, but his ankles are now bound to either side of the bed frame, spreading his long limbs out to the maximum. Dan’s standing at the side of the bed, looking him over with unimpressed eyes, the bruise forming on his throat standing out against his pale skin.

“So, you’ve decided you like biting, have you?” He asks softly, dangerously, and Josh nods hesitantly. He knows better than to open his mouth right now. “Well, lets see how much you like it when I’m done with you,” he sneers, climbing back onto the bed and straddling Josh’s hips.

He leans over and sinks his teeth into Josh’s throat, jaws either side of Josh’s Adam’s Apple. Josh moans softly, but it turns into a whine of pain as Dan bites down harder, until he tastes blood. He lets go and does the same to either side of his neck, just below the ear, then moves down to his shoulders.

Dan doesn’t stop until the entire front of Josh’s body is covered in bleeding, quickly bruising bites. He releases Josh’s wrists and ankles from their restraints, roughly turns him over, then binds him again. He does the same down the back of Josh’s body, leaving his arse for last. He leans over him, letting Josh’s fear build as Dan’s breath ghosts across his left cheek, then he takes the soft, sensitive skin between his teeth and bites down as hard as he can. Josh yelps in pain, wriggling slightly. Dan releases the skin and sits up, spanking the place he just bit, making Josh sob.

“Stay still,” he snarls, and Josh nods, still sobbing softly. Dan leaves seven deep bites across Josh’s arse, then sits up, fingers trailing along the bottom of Josh’s back. “You know what? I’ve changed my mind, I do like biting,” he decides, smirking as Josh shudders.


End file.
